Stuck On You
by Naomi.Di
Summary: Because I've been stuck on you, and it's stronger than glue
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Once upon a time, on a quiet day at Hattori's residence, during a summer holiday ...

"Hiro, how many times I should tell you? Please concentrate! Do not daydream! See? Your writing is over the line!".

And the quietness was suddenly snatched away by the voice of Kazuha Hattori who had just reprimanded her son, while now removing unruly pencil scribbles in his notebook with a rubber eraser.

The son, Hiro Hattori, is now glancing at the little girl beside him, his twin sister.

"Mom! Kana's writing also crossed the line! And ugly! Why only me being scolded? Why, why, why? Why, Mom, why?" Now he made a mock rhythm, before then he added. "I want an explanation, Mom!". Maybe if the situation was different, Kazuha would laugh. He's definitely Heiji's son, they have similar style of speech!

The twin sister is now looking at her brother with annoyance. "You're so noisy! Just do yours, no need to comment on mine!".

Hiro was taken aback with an exaggerated tone. "See? You see? She just yelled at me, Mom! Bad girl! B _aaad_ girl you are Kana!".

Kazuha sighed as she massaged her temple. Here we go again ...

"Shut up!".

"You shut up!".

"No! You shut up!".

"No! You shut up!".

Okay, that's enough! Obviously that words are inappropriate for spoken by _four_ -years-old!

They must imitate those inappropriate words from the criminal movies they often watch with their father. It seems that both of them are also endowed with their father's intelligence. Otherwise it would be impossible for two four-year-olds to be able to enjoy detective movies and other movies of such kind. Still, they're way too early to get to know such a movie. And those languages!

"All right, all right! Enough you two!".

Alas, Kazuha ignored by them.

"Kids! Kids? **KIDS!** " Kazuha finally shouted, to make her voice heard between her children, and instantly felt dizziness and nausea struck her. Strange. Since three days ago, she suddenly had a frequent dizziness and sudden nausea. Perhaps the symptoms of colds?

"Ukh ... Umph!" Kazuha covered her mouth, struggling not to vomit in front of her twins.

"Mom!".

"Mommy!".

Both Hiro and Kana soon forgot their quarrel when they saw their mother sick. The two kids ran up to Kazuha at the same time. Kazuha waved her hand, still slightly nauseated, but had managed to cope so she did not throw up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" She gently stroked the heads of each of her children. "You two finish your writing exercise, I'll be back in a minute!". Kazuha then stood and walked away from her twins who looked at each other now.

Kazuha walked slowly with a sigh, a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion. Where is Heiji when she needs him? Right at the moment like this, he usually disappears without a trace like smoke. After this, better if she gives a long talk to her husband about sharing duties as parents. That and about the rules of watching criminal movies that clearly not good for the vocabulary development for toddlers like Hiro and Kana.

"Umph!". Soon, the idea of talking to her husband was all forgotten as once again nausea hit her. What's wrong with her? Maybe she should immediately go to the hospital. But for now, she has to go to the loo first!

* * *

"It's all your fault, Hiro! Now Mommy's sick ..." Kana's lips began to tremble "What if ... What if the sickness is serious? Then ... Then Mommy will die _uuu_ ... _uuu_ ... _uwaaaa_ ... I don't want her to die!" Kana was crying out loud now.

"No, she won't! Ssh! Stop crying, Kana!" argued Hiro defensively.

"But ... But ..." Kana answered in a sobbing voice.

"Mommy will be fine! Didn't she say she's all right? You heard it yourself, didn't you?".

Kana didn't answer, she was still sobbing. But both of her eyes said she doubted Hiro's answer.

Actually, Hiro himself also hesitated. Their mother did look sick. Her face was very pale and there was a lot of perspiration on her forehead. Hiro had accidentally touched his mother's arm. It was cold. He swallowed in horror. In the movie that he often watches, usually it is a sign of the victim and will soon be ...

Hiro shook his head firmly, casting out the bad thoughts while standing up and invites his sister.

"C'mon Kana, let's find Daddy!".

* * *

"Hiro, will we not be scolded like before? You know, when we make a messy in dad's room?" Kana whispered fearfully as they walked toward their father's study room, because they were once scolded when making Heiji's room as their playroom. The room that was originally neat it suddenly became chaotic as hell, as if there has been a riot.

"Ei, you stupid! We're just gonna tell Daddy about Mommy instead of messing up his room again! Of course we won't be scolded!".

Kana scowled. "Who are you calling stupid, stupid?".

Hiro rolled his eyes "Is there anyone else here besides you? Now be quiet! We're here!". Hiro knocks on the door of his father's study. He deliberately did not allow Kana to argue with him.

 _Knock ... Knock ... Knock ..._

"Dad? Daddy? Can we go in?".

He waited for a few minutes. Because there's no answer from his father, Hiro knocked again, before he finally opened the door.

And it turns out, the room was empty.

Hiro frowned. Strange. Here is usually where his father is when he was at home and not playing or watching television with them. But now, nobody inside. Hiro was about to ask where their father is to his twin, when he hears his voice, comes from the living room.

"Come on, Kana!" he said, pulling his twin.

"Don't pull me! I can walk myself, you know?!" Kana protested, but Hiro ignored her.

As they drew closer to the living room, there was another voice. A woman's voice, spoke in a low, husky voice.

' _Oh, apparently Dad is having a guest_ ' Hiro thought.

The door to the living room was ajar and Hiro hesitated. He knew it wasn't polite to interfere when his father was having a guest. But, isn't this an emergency situation?

Biting his lips with a little fear, he ventured to peek into the living room and instantly his eyes widened in shocked.

His daddy ... The father he was so proud of, was now embracing the stranger woman ...

Time seems to freeze for him.

Hiro seemed to wake up as he heard a startled voice at his side. Luckily her sister's voice was not loud, exactly like a choked voice. Quickly, Hiro smothered his sister and pulled her away from the door, before their father who had a super sharp hearing caught them.

* * *

When they finally reached the kitchen, the two poor toddlers curled up trembling.

What have they just seen?

Their father embraced with an unknown lady?

For real?

He's not wrong look isn't it?

Hiro glanced at Kana. By her reaction, he did not look wrong.

But ... If that's true ... That means ... That means ...

Okay, Hiro doesn't quite understand the meaning of cheating, yet.

However, his hunches say, what he and his sister have just seen, are things that should not be done and dangerous.

Very dangerous.

"What are you two doing here?" Hiro looked up in surprise when he suddenly heard a voice he knew very well, his mother's.

' _Uh-oh_ ' Hiro thought. ' _Another danger!_ '

"Hhh ... I told you to finish your writing exercise, but you guys are playing hide-and-seek here?" Kazuha sighed and bowed, trying to grab her two children, when she realizes that they are trembling. In addition, even Kana's eyes were wet.

"What's wrong? Why are you trembling?".

Hiro is the one who replied "It's okay, Mom. We're fine".

But of course Kazuha doesn't believe him. I mean, how good a four-year-old kid lies?

"Do you guys get scolded by your Daddy?".

Hiro and Kana's heart froze when Kazuha mentioned their father and finally made Kana can not stand it anymore and sobbed as she hugged her mother. "Uwaaaa ... I hate Daddy!".

Of course Kazuha was shocked. Hiro was also shocked, but not as surprised as his mother.

"Ka-Kana? What is it, Honey? Why you suddenly ...?". Instead of answering, Kana cried harder, though silently, and embraced her mother more tightly.

Kazuha is now looking at her son with a questioning look. "Hiro? What's going on?". Hiro could only stare at her mother with the innocent eyes of a child who could not lie anymore.

"Hiro?" Kazuha urged him again.

"We saw, Daddy was with a woman in the living room" Hiro finally said in a low, quivering voice and Kazuha's heart is squeezed by an invisible hand. Her whole blood was frozen in her veins. Somehow, she felt she wouldn't like the continuation of her son's sentence.

"They were ... They were ..." Hiro started to sob.

"They're what, Hiro?" Kazuha could only whisper in a low voice.

Hiro swallowed hard. "They-They're hugging each other, like when Dad hug you, Mom! They ... _uuu_ ... _uweeee_ ..." Hiro is now also crying in his mother's lap.

The world seemed to collapse for Kazuha.

Impossible!

This is impossible!

' _Okay, okay, calm down! You have to calm down, Kazuha! Your kids still toddlers, they must be mistaken and misinterpreted! There's no way Heiji cheated on you as they say!_ _I mean, you've known him since you're a toddler!_ ' Kazuha commands herself inwardly.

"Hey, hey, it's okay! You must be mistaken! Daddy just with one of his friends, that's all! Nothing happens!" Kazuha tried to convince her two children, though she herself wasn't one hundred percent sure.

When Hiro and Kana just looked at her with hopeful eyes, as if to say "Really?", Kazuha spoke in a more convincing voice "Yes, that's right! You say Daddy is in the living room, isn't he? Let's meet him and his lady friend ..."

"No, Mom! Don't go there!" The twins prevent their mother at the same time.

"It's okay. Come on!" Again Kazuha tried to speak, or rather, _squeak_ , in a calming and reassuring tone, although when she heard her own trembling voice, she knew it was a failure.

Frankly, Kazuha is also afraid to prove, but she's also curious.

 _'Please don't! Please don't! Please don't!'_ Kazuha prayed silently.

As they reached the door, they heard Heiji's distinctive voice, with his thick Kansai dialect, talking to the woman who was also in the room, though it falters.

"Don't worry ... must be loving you!".

Three pairs of eyes wide open when hearing the voice they believe is Heiji Hattori's voice. Alas, their surprise was not over yet, because the next voice they heard was the sound of a happy sigh from a woman.

Blinded by curiosity and jealousy, Kazuha bursts in, only to see her husband, the only love in her life, _again_ hugging a stranger woman, just as the twins told her.

Is Heiji ... having an affair?

No!

No, no, no!

 **No!**

This is not happening!

But ... But what she saw with her own eyes ...

"No way ... Hei-ji?".

"Ka-Kazuha?".

Heiji is aware now that Kazuha is staring at him with tears in her eyes, a pale face of disbelief and her whole body trembling, spontaneously sure what is currently in his wife's mind.

He had not even released the woman in his arms yet, when Kazuha, without another word, was already running away, leaving him.

"Wait! I can explain!" He said in vain.

"Mom!".

"Mommy!".

Kana immediately ran after her mother.

As for Hiro, he turning to his father for a moment and yelled loudly " **I hate you, Dad!** " then he also ran after his mother and sister.

Heiji can only freeze on the spot.

Why ... What ... How can it end like this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Pale, shabby and looking very unattractive, a young woman sitting on a bench in the park dreamily, while lamenting her fate.

True, she knows that married life is not easy. But she never expected, it never occurred to her that her husband was cheating on her.

Now looking at the gold wedding band that circled her left ring finger, Kazuha sighed for the umpteenth time. How long she's been sitting there, she doesn't know, she doesn't care either. One thing is certain, obviously she didn't want to go back home right now. But she also can't go back to her parents, they were on their third honeymoon, together with Heiji's parents. Then, what would she do?

Kazuha snorted. Hmph, how ironic! Her parents and parents-in-law were on their honeymoon, while she was here, instead finding the painful reality that her husband was cheating, what the heck!

A little hand tugging at Kazuha's sleeve, breaking her daydream.

"Mommy? I'm hungry! Can I buy ice cream there?" Hiro asked his mother nicely while pointing to an ice-cream vendor with his cart now surrounded by children, as Kana stared at her with puppy eyes.

A second later, Kazuha patted her forehead as she realized something. "I'm sorry Sweetie, but I don't have money. I forgot to bring my wallet!" she said with regret, and instantly greeted with the pouting faces of her two children.

Yes, that's true. Due to spontaneous reaction, she just ran away from her house without carrying anything.

 _Krrr ..._

And, Kazuha heard a growling belly.

Certainly not hers, then it must have come from one of her children, whether Hiro or Kana, she doesn't know. Or even both of them?

Kana began to sob quietly. "I'm hungry, Mommy. And thirsty! I want ice cream! And juice, and milk, and ... I want to go home!".

"I also want ice cream. Hey! How if we buy it now then pay it later?" Hiro suggested proudly, as if his idea was great.

"Sorry, but we can't do that, Honey".

"Eeh? Why we can't, Mom?".

Kazuha sighed. This is definitely not the time to explain about debt, it can be a long story. Besides, Kazuha also doesn't want her children to become debtors.

Hiro is now babbling noisily because his question go unanswered, making Kazuha's head increasingly dizzy.

Ugh, if only she had money, damn it!

She doesn't want to go home now, but ...

' _Grow up, Kazuha! You are a mother now! Your children are starving and tired! Heiji can be taken care of later, but the children must go first!_ ' she commands herself.

Glancing over at her two finicky toddlers, she took a deep breath. There's no other choice!

"All right, let's go home! Mommy will make you your favorite banana milk!" she said, forcing her voice to sound cheerful.

Both eyes of her kids sparkled happily.

"Really? I love you, Mommy! Let's go home!" Kana shrieked cheerfully while jumping to her feet, but Hiro was silent, still a bit sullen.

"What's the matter, Hiro? Don't you want to go home?".

Hiro glanced at his mother anxiously. "Mommy, what about the lady in our home?".

Spontaneously, Kazuha's eyes widened as she did not expect Hiro to ask like that.

"What about her?" Kazuha asked, pretending not to understand, but apparently failed to deceive her son.

"What ... What are you going to do to her and Daddy? Please ... Please don't fight with Daddy!" Hiro asked weakly, making Kazuha want to cry. Biting her lower lip and blinking her eyes, to keep the tears from falling, Kazuha stroked Hiro's head gently. "Of course not, Sweetie. Come on!" She talks with difficulty because her voice is now starting to tremble.

Hiro said nothing as he looked at his mother with eyes still not fully convinced, but eventually he complied when Kazuha pulled him.

Feeling chaotic, Kazuha walked slowly, bringing her two children home. She also doesn't want to fight with Heiji, but ... but ... She had to ask who the woman was and why they hugged each other! But she doesn't know whether she can control herself or not at that moment.

Looking up at the sky, Kazuha prayed silently.

 _Oh God, please help me! Hopefully there's a miracle_ ...

Her prayer was interrupted when someone called her name from behind.

"Excuse me, but are you ... Kazuha?".

Lazily, Kazuha turned ... and immediately her face flushed.

"You!" she said, suddenly excited.

The person who called her was now smiling broadly and totally missed the startled gaze of the twins who were towed by Kazuha.

"I know, I can't be wrong to recognize you! Kazuha, _Darling_! How are you?".

Instead of just shake hands with Kazuha, this stranger even immediately embraced her.

And ... surprisingly Kazuha also hugged him back!

Hiro and Kana gawked and now staring alternately to their mother and stranger _man_ in front of them, who are still hugging each other.

Wait ... what?

First, their father with another woman ...

Now, their mother with this man ...

Seriously? Actually, what is happening now?

"Hiro ..." Kana whined softly as she tugged Hiro's arm. But Hiro himself also doesn't know what to do or say to calm his twin sister, he's also confused.

Confused and not knowing what to do, the two poor toddlers can only look at their mother, who now smiling happily with the man in front of her. A stranger besides their father ...

By the way, who the heck is this man?

His mother suddenly burst out laughing, as if she had forgotten her sadness, amused at something that Hiro doesn't understand.

"You're still as funny as ever!".

And suddenly Hiro became angry. He was only four years old, but he knew for certain that his mother and this stranger man had known each other for a long time!

' _Both Mommy and Daddy!_ ' Hiro thought. ' _They must have a plausible explanation of all this!_ '.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Heiji Hattori paced worriedly. He had hundreds of times called Kazuha and wasn't picked up, something he already knows, but after a while, he found out that Kazuha's phone was still at home.

He knows she can't go far, she left home because of emotional. Heiji sure, she certainly also didn't bring her wallet. But for some reason, even he, Heiji Hattori could not conclude where his wife and two children had gone. His mind seemed to be a dead end. Dropping himself into a chair, he sighed while massaging the bridge of his nose when the woman in front of him suddenly spoke.

"She is a lucky woman. You know, Happa-chan, she's a lucky woman!".

Heiji looked at her wearily.

"When it comes to Happa-chan, you're always like this".

"What do you mean?".

She shrugged before continuing. "You may not realize it, Hattori-kun, but you become very worried, as if you can't think anymore when Happa-chan leaves you! That's why I said she's a very lucky woman. My husband didn't care for me. See! He didn't even look for me! Plus, I can not give him a child! Maybe he's happy when I leave!" she finished her words sadly.

Heiji did not answer. He looked at the woman, studying her carefully, before he finally spoke, uttered the contents of his head. "Are all women like this?".

"My pardon?".

"I'm asking you are all women like this? Not trusting and easily doubt their own husbands? Quickly misjudged and concluded on their own? They didn't even ask! How could ... No! How _dare_ she doubt me!". Heiji almost shouted, as suddenly the sense of annoyance hit him. Although he managed to control his temper, but not with his face, so that the woman on the other side knew instantly that he was angry.

" _Wha ..._? Hah! Hey! What's wrong with you? Why are you angry with me now?".

Heiji opened and clasped his fists repeatedly, controlling his emotions. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated!" he said weakly.

The woman looked at Heiji with concern. "Look, Hattori-kun, I ..." and her words interrupted off when suddenly her phone rang.

She took out her cell phone, looked at it for a moment. "It's from my husband". Not responding for a few seconds, finally she stood up and walked out of the room. "Excuse me".

Heiji just waved his hand to answer her. His mind was still busy with his annoying wife. Kazuha, that ahou! She must've misunderstood and thought he had cheated on her! To be honest, this made Heiji offended. Did Kazuha not believe him?

' _Actually it's not her fault!_ '. Suddenly Heiji's heart, which strangely somehow sounded like Kazuha's voice, spoke to him.

' _Did you not realize that you embraced your lady guest earlier? Who the hell is she, by the way?_ '.

Yep! No doubt, this is Kazuha's voice. Typical of her. Heiji chuckles as he can imagine Kazuha's sulky face as she asks the same question to him. But then he realized something. "Hey, ahou! I did not hug her! She hugged me! Ha! You must be mistaken!" He talks to nobody like a madman.

"Uh, Hattori-kun? Are you alright?".

"Huh? Eh ... I ... Ehem ..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, how? Your husband will come here to pick you up?" Heiji changed the subject.

Slowly, she smiled flirtatiously. "Why? You can't wait to get rid of me? Aww, you're so mean, _Heiji-kun_!". She even mentions him as Heiji-kun, something she does when she wants to tease him.

"Yes, I must find my wife and my children!" Heiji didn't even realize that he was being tempted, he's now busy looking for the number he wants to contact on his cell phone. Not realizing too when the woman in front of him now smiled sadly.

How jealous she was to her! It's stupid for Happa-chan to ever doubt Hattori-kun!

Actually she did not want to say this, she likes to tease Heiji. But, seeing the frantic Heiji looking for Kazuha and their children ...

Sighing, she spoke. "Hattori-kun, I know where Happa-chan is. She and your kids are with my husband".

For the first few seconds, Heiji's brain seemed to be digesting her words.

"Come again?".

"I said, Hattori-kun ..."

"I know what you're saying! But ... I mean ... How can ...?".

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me".

Heiji gritted his teeth with annoyance. One thing he most disliked was seeing his Kazuha familiar with other men! Even with Kudo, he doesn't like it! Moreover, worse, this man is a man who once made Kazuha exchanges messages without stopping, even make her giggle herself.

" _I like him! He's funny!_ ".

Well, Heiji knows what Kazuha meant to say, is not a love statement. Besides, they are still cousins and have the same great-grandparents or whatever, but still ...

Ugh! Even just remembering it makes Heiji jealous and upset!

"Where are they?" Heiji asked quietly.

"In the park nearby" she replied curtly.

Slowly, an annoyed smile, or rather an irritated grin, spread on Heiji's handsome face.

"Nice! Very nice! Let's find your husband and my wife!" Heiji's face was already twitching with anger, causing his female companion to sweat.

 _Just you wait, Kazuha ahou! I'll show you what **jealousy** looks like!_

He wasn't even interested in correcting _that_ word.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello there! I'm so happy with the reviews you've given, I treasured it!

Well, so far, how? Can you guess who the couple is besides The Hattoris?

For those who have read my previous stories, I think you can guess who are they ;)

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **PS** : Please give me reviews! Thanks! (Puppy eyes)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

Hiro Hattori was sulking heavily. His little eyes took turns staring, or rather glaring at his mother, his twin sister and the strange man in front of him with annoyance. Oh, and also at the chocolate ice cream in his hand.

What is this? Don't tell him if this chocolate ice cream is a bribe? Hih, if so, he won't be fooled!

Right now, Hiro is angry at everything. He was angry at the stranger man, also angry at his mother who's now enjoy chatting with the man, but more especially, he's angry at his twin sister, who's now busy licking her strawberry ice cream! What a traitor!

"Ouchie!" Hiro gasped in surprise as the cold ice cream that began to melt, flowing down into his hand.

The two adults who were engaged in the conversation, immediately turned as they heard Hiro's squeak.

"Hiro! Honey, I've told you, hurry up when you eat ice cream! See! Your ice cream melt now!" Kazuha reprimanded her son. "Hhh ... Now your fingers are sticky and I don't have wet wipes ..."

"Here, use this!" Quickly, the man next to Kazuha offered his handkerchief, which somehow, had been deliberately dampened.

"Uh, thank you, but you don't have to. Your handkerchief will get dirty!".

The man chuckled a little "It's okay. After all, isn't that why you brought a handkerchief?".

Hiro gets more annoyed when he sees his mother's face turn red and answers slowly "Thanks!".

 _What_ - _the_ - _hell_ - _is_ - _that_?

Whopsie! _Phew!_ Thank God he just said _that_ to himself. Otherwise, he would be scolded by his mother!

Hiro glared at the man, as he watched Kazuha who was gently wiping Hiro's little hand which covered with chocolate ice cream.

"It would be nice to have kids" Suddenly he talked, making Hiro froze instantly.

' _What? He wants me to be his son? No! No way, thank you very much!_ '. Somehow, Hiro interpreted it differently and exaggerated.

Kazuha turned and looked at him with concern. Of course. No doubt he would be a good father. Too bad his marriage hasn't been blessed with a child. And now, his wife left somewhere, just because a little misunderstanding.

Speaking of that, suddenly Kazuha becomes embarrassed, for she has wrongly suspect Heiji.

From their conversation, she was convinced that the woman she had seen with her husband, must've been this man's wife. But, well, this man's wife was also _uh_ , had a crush on her husband before, so ... yah, well, Kazuha's still entitled to jealousy. But, hey! Doesn't that mean she loves her husband? She ...

"Mommy ..."

Kazuha's reverie was dispersed when she heard Kana calling her, now showing her pink-colored hands. She sighed. Oh, great! The handkerchief in her hands was now dirty, and she had to clean it first, then after that she could wipe her daughter's hand.

"Allow me, little Miss". Gentlemanly, he wiped Kana's little hands with another piece of handkerchief, which Kazuha herself did not expect he would bring another one.

"Kana, you have to say thank you!" Kazuha reminded her daughter.

"A-Arigato, Mister!" Kana said in a cute voice.

"No problem, Sweetheart. Besides, this reminds me of the time when I once taking care of a spoiled Young Lady ..." he said, stroking her head gently.

And now not only Kazuha who flushed red. Her daughter, too.

But unfortunately, not so with the boy sitting next to Kazuha. The young man there gets more and more annoyed.

Growling inwardly, Hiro couldn't take it anymore. It seems that his mother and sister began to be fascinated with this man!

Tsk, women ... Just by looking at a handsome and well-mannered man, they're instantly lulled and blushed (Uh, Hiro ... Aren't you still way too young to even understand what you just said in your head?).

Huh? Wait a minute. Speaking of handsome, dad's also good-looking. Mommy herself said that. Hiro remembers how his mother almost every day, telling how handsome his father with her beautiful radiant face, while bathing him and Kana.

But wait, wait a minute! If Mommy says Daddy is handsome, but now she's fascinated with other handsome man, then ... so, actually, who's wrong here?

Though confused, little Hiro already knows what he should do. Now that his father isn't here, he'll protect his mother and sister! The size of his body may be small, but in addition to his father's intelligence, Hiro Hattori also inherited his bravery. Or rather, the nature of his father, who quickly became angry.

Just when he was about to admonish the much older man from him, suddenly a familiar voice Hiro knew very well which thick with his Kansai dialect, as always, shouting very loudly, although the actual volume of his voice is already loud, and startled people there. There are even two or three babies and small children crying out of fear.

Oh and also no doubt, the tone of his voice was also very angry. Angry with jealousy, if you know what I mean.

"Hey you, woman with two kids over there! You're under arrest!".

The three heads turned in shock, but Hiro grinned triumphantly.

Daddy's coming!

* * *

 **A/N** : To all readers, especially those who give me reviews, thank you very much.

I'm glad you've taken the time to read this story, and even give answer who ' _she_ ' is I mean, because that means you're giving attention to this story.

At first I wanted to finish in this chapter. But then, I think it can be extended at least one more chapter, so, see you in the next chapter.

Please give me reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Oh, almost forgot. For those who answer that woman is Momiji, um, you're right ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

It did not take long for Heiji Hattori to find his wife and children among the people in the park.

If Heiji had been upset because of jealousy thinking of Kazuha along with her jerk cousin, he was getting more and more upset when he saw her from a distance.

Correction, when he saw _him_ from a distance.

Not only familiar with his wife, but now apparently that bastard also stroking his daughter's head. So, not only his wife, but the bastard is also now trying to take his daughter's heart? Puih! As if he'll allow it! Alright, this is more than enough!

Heiji can not even remember when he shouted, _very_ loudly. "Hey you, woman with two kids over there! You're under arrest!".

Breathing hard, Heiji approached Kazuha who's now looking at him with annoyance and embarrassment, as a result of Heiji's cry. Heiji's brain instantly detected that he apparently said something _erm_ , wrong, when he saw Kazuha's reaction.

What was he shouting, by the way? Well, whatever it is, the problem now is not it. More importantly is ...

However, his mind was interrupted when he saw Kazuha slowly rising to her feet. In slow annoyance motion, of course. And uh ... with _that_ look. You know, a _killing_ gaze?

 _Uh-oh! Danger! Danger! Danger!_

 _Quick, run and save yourself!_

Heiji's brain shouted at him, before finally it shrink in fear when he saw his wife's face, now flushed, somehow, he was sure mostly out of anger. But of course Heiji didn't obey his brain. Now definitely not the time to run. He's not a coward, _hello_?! Well, although he's a little afraid of Kazuha's anger ... Just a _little_! Take a note of that!

Wait, is she growling? Heiji grimaced slightly as he got the answer to his unspoken question.

Uh, yeah, it seems so ...

Indeed there is a saying that a household without arguments, is tasteless, like a dish without seasoning. But, Heiji also doesn't like to quarrel with his wife. Yes, he still likes to tease her, like when they were still best friends since childhood. But hey, it's not teasing. According to Heiji, it is his way of showing that he loves his wife, in his own way, of course.

Apparently not only Heiji, behind him, Momiji also walked toward her husband, with a face that is not less frightening with the dark-skinned man in front of her. However, unlike Heiji's wife, Momiji's husband still sat calmly, waiting for his lady to come to him.

Kazuha, on the other hand, immediately felt inferior at the sight of a pretty blond woman behind her husband, even though she already knew who she was. However, little did she know, Momiji also felt intimidated by her. It's just that she's better at covering up her fears than Kazuha.

Not long after that, the two married couples who had faced each other, instead now mutually silent did not speak. Each of them was busy with their own thoughts.

' _So, as I thought, you went to see Hattori. Could it be ... you still love him?_ '

' _Iori, you look very happy with Hattori-kun's daughter. I'm a useless and embarrassing wife, I can not give you a child. Do you still even want me as your wife?_ '

' _She's so pretty and so slim. As for me ... I'm so ugly now. Eegh ... Her chest is also great! Ukh, really annoying!_ '. Hesitantly, she glanced up at her husband. ' _Heiji ... Do you ... still_ _love me?_ '

' _This ahou! Hih ... Hiiiihhh!_ '

"Oi, ahou! Explain right now what do you mean by runaway from home, taking the kids away, and now you're here, having fun with the another man, _hah_!".

Well, no wonder if Heiji was the first who _lose_ , since he couldn't bear not to express his jealousy. Oops! he meant, his annoyance.

Kazuha, who didn't expect the sudden attack, immediately reprimanded back at her husband. "Who are you calling ahou, ahou? Don't accuse haphazardly! How about you? Weren't you also ... also ... hugging ... with ..." Kazuha's words were discontinuous as she suddenly sobbed.

"O-oi, Kazuha! Stop crying! You wrong! I didn't hug her, she's the one who ..."

Instead of listening, Kazuha cried even harder. "And you call me ahou! You must hate me now, Heiji, because I'm now fat and ugly and ... and ..."

Luckily, Heiji quickly grabbed Kazuha's body that suddenly fell limp before she hit the ground.

Everyone froze for a moment, and then ...

"Kyaaa ... Happa-chan?".

"Mommy!".

"Mommy!".

"Ka-Kazuha? Oi, Kazuha? Kazuha, wake up! Kazuha! Oi! Kazuha!".

She fainted.

* * *

When Kazuha opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the teary faces of her children and ... the annoyed face of her husband. Although, there's a relief behind his irritated gaze.

"Mommy!" Kana immediately embraced her, followed by Hiro.

"Mommy, you wake up! I'm so scared!". Hiro muttered unclearly in his mother's chest.

"I ... What happened?" She asked in a weak voice.

"You suddenly fainted, Mommy, and then ..."

"All right kids, Mommy needs to take a rest. Both of you also need to take a nap ..."

Hiro and Kana protested. "We don't want to take a nap, Daddy! We want to be with Mommy!".

"You heard what the doctor said, didn't you? Mommy and the baby in her belly need a lot of rest, so ..." Heiji's words became unclear, as he led Hiro and Kana to their room for a nap, leaving Kazuha alone, who's now wide-eyed in shocked.

She was a hundred percent sure she heard Heiji mentioned about her and the ... _baby_ in her belly?

 _Say what?!_

* * *

 **A/N** : Ah, please allow me to add another chapter ;P

I love to write about this couple and their family!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Daddy, you said there's a baby in Mommy's belly. Is that mean ... I'll get a sister?" Kana asked with her adorable bright eyes.

Heiji had no chance to answer when Hiro replied "Why are you so sure it's a sister? It could be a brother! Just having one sister makes me dizzy!".

Kana pouted "But I prefer a sister". Just then, she realized what her twin actually meant. "Hey, _who_ do you mean with a sister who makes you dizzy? Me? I should be the one who say so!".

Hiro sighed mockingly. "Really, Kana. You're an idiot!".

"Don't call me idiot, you jerk!".

" _Daaddyy_ ... Kana just said _jeeeerk_!" Hiro's now sing a song haphazardly, once again mocking Kana.

No less intelligent, Kana instantly sulked with her ultimate weapon, _daddy's little girl style_ , on her daddy. "Daddy, Hiro who started it. Calling me an idiot. Daddy also heard it yourself, didn't you? Didn't you, Daddy?".

Hiro, who realized Kana's trick, immediately gets angry. "Hey! You cheat, Kana!".

Kana only stuck out her tongue in response.

Seeing his children quarrel, Heiji rolled his eyes while sighing in tiredness. What did Kazuha do when she was stuck in a situation like this?

"Daddy ..." Hiro whined.

"Daddy ..." Don't want to be outdone, Kana whined too.

Heiji begged and prayed silently ' _Kazuha, help me!_ ', and then ...

"Hey, why don't we just ask Daddy, Daddy would rather have a boy or a girl? Besides, it's his kid, right?". How shocked Heiji when he heard Hiro's suggestion. He just didn't think that his four-year-old son even had such thoughts.

Kana shook her head, still pouting cutely. "I still want a little sister!".

See? This is what Heiji means. This is how the four-year-old should think.

"Well, if you really want a little sister, then you can make it yourself ..."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Alright, everybody _calm down_!" Heiji said, lifting both of his palms to stopping the quarrel between his children. There's **_no way_** Heiji would let Hiro continue his words just now. It's too dangerous!

Crouching down so his eyes as high as his children's eyes, he suggested. "Listen, why don't you just nap, then when you wake up, Daddy will ask Mommy to make you your favorite banana milk?" Heiji offered with a beaming face as he suddenly remembered Kazuha's banana milk, which Hiro and Kana loved so much.

"I love Mommy's banana milk!" Kana replied cheerfully.

"But, isn't Mommy sick and needs a rest, Daddy? This morning her face was also pale!" Hiro is still worried about his mother.

Heiji gently ruffled Hiro's hair "Don't worry! Your mother is very strong! She'll be fine! Now, go to sleep! Later when you wake up, Mommy will greet you with two glasses of delicious cold banana milk!".

In the end, Hiro smiled. He is very affectionate to both his parents, and also, although this is a secret and no one should know about this, his twin sister.

"Daddy?".

"Hmm?".

Hiro held his little hands up high "Carry me!". He sounds more commanding than asking.

Kana glared and immediately shouted "Eh? Me too, me too!".

Heiji can only sigh resignedly. One of dad's duties, eh?

If only Kazuha hadn't been pregnant, he would have asked her to massage his back later, but, well, yeah, that's okay!

Still, it would be better if Kazuha massaged him. But, what else he can do?

"All right, you two, hold on tight! One ... Two ... Three ..."

Growling softly, Heiji swears that he has just heard the bones in his back rattling.

 _Please stay strong, my poor back!_

* * *

"Looks like they've forgotten that we're still here, Iori".

Following his wife's gaze, the man named Iori answered calmly "Yes, it seems so".

At first, they understand, they think Hattori and his children still panicked with Kazuha's state. The husband and wife then chose to wait quietly in the living room.

However, after seeing Hattori come out of the room with his two children, passing them by, as if they were invisible, then they realized that, _well_ , most likely, Hattori indeed had forgotten their existence there.

Momiji shrugged her shoulders with a sigh "Well, so, what are we going to do now?".

"Whatever you want to do".

Momiji stared at her husband for a moment, who was now smiling softly as he stared at Hattori who has the trouble of carrying both of the twins. She smiled sadly. Iori is a rare and excellent man. Although she couldn't give him a child, but her husband never blame her, at all. Even though her instict said that in fact, Iori also want children in their marriage.

"A-ano, Iori?" Momiji asked shyly and hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Iori mumbled his answer as he turned his head toward her.

"What if ... we go home and you know, _try_?" Momiji's voice was barely audible.

Slowly, Iori's eyes widen as he realizes what his wife means.

"Ah-a-ano ... I mean, I've heard, if you try, _you know what I mean_ , as soon as possible after you hear about pregnancy news, then, it can be ... _contagious_?" Momiji ended hesitantantly. Her face now as red as a boiled crab.

' _Very good, Momiji. Just listen to your words. Sounds very silly!_ ' Her brain scolded her. Of course she didn't want to be considered as the first who, _ahem_ , suggested her husband for ...

Aaagghh! Please don't make her say it!

Unexpectedly, Iori chuckled softly, making Momiji look up at him in annoyance.

What the hell? He laughs at her! She's already very embarrassed!

"What are you laughing at?".

"You, of course! I know you just made up that story!".

Momiji's embarrassment increased a hundredfold when her trick was revealed.

She almost cried, when Iori gently stroked her cheek.

"I do want a child. But, I can live without children, I just can't live without you. Keep that in mind, dear wife!" Then, Iori kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Iori ..."

They almost kissed, when ...

"Gosh! I forgot you're still here!" Heiji tapped his forehead. He's not in the mood to have guests now, but he also can't get rid of them.

' _It's rude, Heiji!_ ' And Kazuha will nag him at length.

"Actually, we're ready to go. We have our own ... business" Iori said in a mysterious tone, winking mischievously at his wife, making her flushed red.

Heiji stares in disgust. He seems to know what he means, but, who cares? The sooner they leave, the better!

"Then, shall we? See you, Hattori!".

"See you later, Hattori-kun! Take care of Happa-chan and the twins!".

"Aah! Drive carefully!" Heiji replied, just to make small talk.

' _Hopefully we will not meet again!_ ' Heiji added inwardly.

But ... who knows?

* * *

 **A/N** : Don't worry, it's not over yet!

Also ... Should I give a child to Iori and Momiji?

Well, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan

Apologize for any grammatical errors

* * *

"Hhh, kids. Annoying, but also adorable ..." Smiling, Heiji mumbled to himself as he remembered his conversation with his twins as he walked back to his room, after putting them to sleep.

Finally after so much effort, Heiji succeeds in persuading Hiro and Kana to take a nap. Kana is much easier. She seemed to be sleepy, too. But with Hiro, it's different story. Heiji recalled when little Hiro insisted on asking if Heiji would rather have another boy or girl.

"Why? Why is that important to you?" Raising an eyebrow, Heiji asked curiously and suspiciously. To be honest, he'd even forgotten about it.

Unfortunately, instead of answering, Hiro immediately pulls the blanket over his face and pretends to sleep. Heiji did hear him mumbled incoherently but, he ignored it, assuming his son was sleepy.

However, it can not be denied, now he became curious. Why did his son insist on wanting to know? Is it possible, Hiro thought, if his parents have more children, especially for Hiro, boys, then, he thinks, he will lose the love, affection and attention from Heiji and Kazuha?

Heiji smiled a little.

Ahou! Even though he has ten more boys, Heiji will surely still loves him. After all, Hiro was the first child to make Heiji a father, although Kana followed her twin brother three minutes later.

 _Err ..._ On the second thought, ten more children, obviously too much!

For Heiji, it doesn't matter whether the baby is male or female. The important thing is that it'll born safely. By the way, about that, another baby, means, another sons or daughters ...

Just thinking about it, making his smile grew wider on his handsome face. Maybe this is what is called a man's pride?

Anyway, speaking of that, as the head of his little family, now Heiji has another important duty. What else if it isn't caring for his annoying and cute wife, whom he loves so much. Suddenly becoming impatient to meet his wife, Heiji hastened his pace.

However, Heiji was slightly shocked, when it turned out he found Kazuha not on the bed. He had just asked himself if maybe his wife was in the loo, when he heard a flush. And ... there she is, his beloved ahou just came out of the bathroom in their room with a paper-white face.

Kazuha just glanced at him, before she continued walking towards the bed, slightly staggering. Heiji took a deep breath before walking to his wife to help her.

"How are you? Have you felt better?" Heiji asked while carefully helping Kazuha get into bed and covered her with blanket.

"Are you sure that I'm pregnant? As I recall, it wasn't like this before, I feel sick as if I'm dying!".

"Ssh! Don't talk like that! You're obviously **not** dying, ahou!" Suddenly Heiji became angry, he scolded his wife. Thinking about Kazuha dying ... No! He doesn't like Kazuha to have such negative thoughts like that!

Meanwhile Kazuha, snapped by Heiji, became wide-eyed and immediately turned her face from her husband and made Heiji cursed at himself when he realized something.

Pregnant women and their mood swings ...

Damn him! How could he forget such important thing!

"I'm sorry, Love. I didn't mean to yell at you!" Heiji apologizes while stroking Kazuha's head affectionately.

Instead of answering, Kazuha sobbed.

"Kazuha?".

"I know, someday, the day like this will come, Heiji ..." Kazuha answered, very softly.

Heiji frowned in confusion. Excuse me? Just now what did Kazuha say? Day? What day did Kazuha mean?

"What day, Love?".

"The day when ... the day when ... when you ..."

Heiji waited patiently while still stroking Kazuha's head gently.

"When you don't love me anymore ..." Finally Kazuha was able to finish what she wanted to say, though with a choked voice.

So shocked, Heiji's hand instantly stopped from stroking his wife's head.

She can't be seriously think like that, can she? This ahou! They've been married for almost five years. But, this ahou, still thinking like that! She must be kidding!

However, even though he was really upset and also a bit offended because Kazuha still doubted him, Heiji took deep breath repeatedly, struggling to control himself. He must not be out of control when Kazuha is in condition like this!

"And what makes you think that I don't love you anymore, hmm? You know what, Kazuha, I think maybe you are the one who doesn't love me anymore!" He said with a fake sad voice, though actually he desperately holding back laughter. After being calm, Heiji wanted to tease his beloved ahou.

Unaware of Heiji's trick, now it was Kazuha's turn to be surprised. She immediately turned to face her husband "That's not true! Don't you dare say to that! I-I love you like ... like forever!".

And the answer that Kazuha got was a loving and sweet kiss from her husband.

"So am I, ahou!".

At first Kazuha blushed, but after she heard Heiji call her _ahou_ again, even though he actually said it in a loving tone, Kazuha's lower lip became trembling, then finally she sobbed loudly.

"Ka-Kazuha? _Wha_ ...? What is it now?".

"I know you really hate me now, Heiji, because I'm fat and ugly now, no longer slim and pretty like other girls or have a big chest like Momiji or ..."

"But they are not you!".

With a teary face that looked very unattractive, Kazuha looked up incredulously at her husband.

He said what?

Heiji shrugged nonchalantly "Well, they may be prettier or slimmer than you, but, they are not you!".

Kazuha's brain worked hard guessing what her husband wanted to say. Her face became cute and adorable for Heiji, despite of her teary face.

Heiji too seems to be aware of this. At first he wanted to tease his wife, but then he cancelled his intention for he didn't want to make Kazuha even more depressed.

"You just said that you love me since ... _forever_?" Kazuha immediately blushed while Heiji cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, so am I. You see, I don't care what your face or body shape looks like. For me, you are Kazuha, my wife. And I love you for who you are!".

Heiji seemed to think for a moment, as if he had just realized something, which he had not realized so far. "Wow! I don't even realize that I've never seen another woman! I only see you, ahou!".

"You call me ahou again!" And the romantic atmosphere suddenly disappeared.

"Um ... yes. But you are my ahou! My _beloved_ ahou!" Pulling Kazuha into his lap, Heiji quickly corrected his words, determined not to destroy this romantic nuance which was finally successfully created.

Gently rocked Kazuha to sleep, when Kazuha sleepily asked him "Heiji, is it true that you love me for who I am? I'm not beautiful and also fat now. My stomach has a lot of stretch marks. I mean, look at Momiji! She's so beautiful and looks so young. So charming. Even though we are in the same age! I don't understand ..."

"I am the one who doesn't understand! Why do you feel so inferior, Kazuha?" Heiji interrupted quickly. Kazuha looked up at him without saying a word, as Heiji stroked her cheek affectionately.

"Let me make this clear to you! You are Kazuha. My first friend. My best friend. My lover. And now you are the mother of my children. The woman I love the most in the world, my wife!".

Kazuha now looked at him with her sweet, sparkling eyes.

Heiji remembered Kana's eyes. Apparently his daughter inherited her mother's beautiful eyes.

Heiji now stroked Kazuha's stomach, the place where their newest baby is growing. "Yes, maybe you are now a little fat and your stomach has many strecth marks, then why? Isn't that proof that you are a mother? You should be proud of that! If you ask Mrs. Iori, she would have preferred her stomach to be full of stretch marks, just like yours!".

Kazuha chuckled "Mrs. Iori?".

"I don't know the full name of your damn cousin. Don't want to know either!".

"Heiji!" Kazuha warned him, and now it was Heiji's turn to laugh while gently pinching Kazuha's little nose.

Kazuha yawned. "I'll have another baby, Heiji. Soon I will bulge like a balloon and ..."

Heiji kissed her forehead "And I will always love you! Go to sleep, Love!".

Some time after that, Heiji still rocked Kazuha gently, who was now sleeping with a satisfied smile on her beautiful face. Heiji smiled as he once again stroked Kazuha's cheek gently and lovingly. How stupid if Kazuha doubts him!

 _Because I've been stuck on you, Kazuha ..._

 _And it's stronger than glue ..._

 _Even though I don't know what to do ..._

 _For sure I will never leave you ..._

Soon after that, Heiji followed his beloved wife, together to the dreamland.

* * *

 ** _Five months later_**...

"Alright, we're halfway and so far everything is fine! So, do you want to know the sex of your babies?".

"Yes!".

"No!".

Heiji and Kazuha answered in unison, even though their answers were different.

Now they look at each other, ready to defend their opinions.

"But Heiji, if we already know the sex of our babies, it will be easier!".

"Easier in what way? No! I prefer not to know the sex until our babies are born ... Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Heiji turned to the obstetrician. "Did you say _babies_? Plural?".

"Uh, yes. And if I'm allowed to correct your words, I will call them as twins, Mr. Hattori, not plural!".

Once again Heiji and Kazuha looked at each other, don't know what to say other than ...

 _Say what?_

* * *

Another twins ...

Four children ...

So at least they will have _**FOUR**_ children!

Well, yeah, having four children is not like the end of the world. But still, four children are quite a lot!

Kazuha fearfully turned towards Heiji "I'm sorry, Heiji!".

Heiji raised an eyebrow. "And why are you suddenly apologizing? What for?".

"For ... Give you too many children? I'm sorry. Are you mad?".

Heiji's face turned amused.

Yep, Kazuha is indeed his beloved ahou!

Somehow, she instead misinterpreted Heiji's shock, becoming his anger. He means, of course he was surprised to have twins, _again_. But, mad? Nope! Not at all!

"Ahou! Of course I'm not mad! I'm just shocked ..." Heiji paused when he realized that there was **a** wrong word. "And no, I didn't call you ahou to insult you. You are my ahou ..." Heiji quickly corrected his words, and at the same time, Dr. Lee, the obstetrician cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, how is it, Mr. and Mrs. Hattori? Would you like to know the sex of your babies?".

Suddenly, another pregnant woman, who was already familiar, burst into Dr. Lee's practice room with her bossy style, even though Heiji and Kazuha are still inside.

"Dr. Lee? How much longer do I have to wait? It's been five minutes late! After this I still have to follow pregnant gymnastics and then ... Ara ... Hattori-kun? Happa-chan? What a coincidence!".

And finally everyone gets their happy ending ...

"Momiji, Dear, don't just go straight in. It's rude! Dr. Lee is having a patient ... Oh? Kazuha-chan?".

"Uh, hello?".

Well, maybe all, except for one person, who is now sulking heavily.

 _Kazuha-chan_?

Oh yes, next time, most likely he will suggest Kazuha to take another obstetrician!

That's his happy ending!

* * *

 **A/N** : I decided to give Momiji and Iori a chance to have children.

Sorry if the end of the story is a little unsatisfactory.


End file.
